Pokemon Heart of Gold
by Lego2390
Summary: Ever wonder if Ash Ketchum would ever grow up or be replaced by another trainer? Well now there is an alternate universe to Pokémon and it involves a trainer with great spirit and a great pokemon for a partner.
1. An adventure begins

Inside a two story home lies a 10 year old boy upstairs in his room, watching a battle between two trainers. One is a tall, male, slim teenager with messy, black hair, blue eyes, a pair of baggy, grey pants, a black, leather jacket, black boots, a blue shirt with a white undershirt and a pair of fingerless gloves. The other is a tall, male, muscular teenager with blond spiked hair, green eyes, a pair of thin blue jeans, white shoes, and a white shirt. As the battle goes on Gengar uses shadow claw and sends Charizard flying onto the ground while standing, but then the trainer in black reveals an odd bracelet with a stone of some sort. The announcer see's it and questions the thing itself.  
" What's this? I have never seen such stone ever in my life! Could he be unleashing a hidden power from within. " The boy looking close to the screen fills up with a little excitement. " Man this looks cool! I gotta see this! "

" Ethan, what are you doing up late?! It is past your bedtime! " His mom comes in his room with a unhappy look on her face.

" Ethan, how many times do I have to tell you that you need your rest for tomorrow? "

" But Mom, I'm not tired. "

" Fine Ethan. Here this will help you decide what's best. " She grabs the remote and changes the channel where Professor Oak begins to talk about the starters.

" Now don't stay up too late ok? "

" Alright Mom I'll be in bed by then. " Before his mother is about to go down the stairs, she realizes something.

" Oh Ethan, don't forget. It's daylight savings time. "

" Ok Mom, I'll set my clock. "

" Goodnight. "

" Night Mom. " Later that night Ethan had a dream about the starter pokemon. First one was Chikorita a grass type. Second was Cyndaquill the fire type. Finally Totodile the water type. Ethan opens up his eyes only to see that his clock was saying 5:30 and decides to go back to sleep. Then when his mother knows Ethan is still asleep she goes over to his door and knocks on there. Ethan still half asleep gets up.

" Ethan what are you doing in bed? "

" Mom it's like 6:30, can't you just let me rest a little more? "

" Ethan it's 7:35! " Ethan snaps out of his sleepy state immediately and puts on his shoes as quick as he can and bolts through the door, downs the stairs into Professor Elms lab. Surprisingly his mother moved quick out of the way and was relieved that she did not get hit by Ethan running and the door opening so quick. Ethan arrives at Professor Elms lab with a short amount of breath.

" I'm here Professor Elm... I'll just pick my starter and prepare for my journey. "

" It seems that you came as quick as you could run. "

" Well I have overslept and I had to get her quick. "

" Well the early bird gets the worm, but in your case you get the last starter available. "

" Really Professor? I came here for one pokemon and I guess I will choose the one starter available. "

" Before he could grab a pokeball from the stand, suddenly a high pitched call reaches Professor Elms lab. Professor Elm looks around to see a little kitten with four sided stars on his ears, yellow eyes, pastel blue fur, black legs, a four stared tail, and a little red nose. Ethan then remembers that same sound and comes over to Professor Elm with curiosity.

" I've never seen a pokemom like this before. "

" That pokemon is a Shinx. "

" A Shinx? Never even heard of it. "

" Well, it's a long story. It started when I was about 8 years old. Almost every day I play with some pokemon in the woods before it was time for dinner. I treated them with kindness and fed them berries from the bushes and gave them a apple right of the tree. I'd even gave them honey to dip their little berries in and it tasted great. One day I was playing with some pokemon until a Beedrill attacked. I ran to a bush where I could not be seen, and then I saw a Luxray defend her little unhatched baby. The mean Beedrill throws a pin missile, but misses. I decided to grab the egg and run before it was too late. Once I left with it, I hid behind a bush with the egg in my possession. A few minutes later the Luxray approaches me and licks me with her own tongue. I watched the egg move a little and then I placed it on the ground to see it move even more. Suddenly Team Rocket came over and was about to snatch the egg, but Luxray blocked it. One of the grunts then activates a machine that contained lots of volts of electricity. Once it grabbed on to Luxray, she then charges electricity at full power and the machine begins to overheat. I ran as quick as I could and took cover. There was a big explosion afterward and I was scared. I waited for the smoke to clear and saw that Luxray was gone. So I waited for the egg to hatch and then it was very adorable. I looked at it in awe and decided to be gentle with it since it was a newborn. Days later I begin to train it so that way he can survive in the woods alone. I made him stronger, faster, and more agile. The last time I saw him was the day before I had to start learning from a pokemon trainer school. The next day I came back, he was gone. So I waited outside for him to come, but to my concern, he never came back. "

" I see you both have a very good bond with each other. You know, this could be a good starter since you are good friends with him."

" Really Professor Elm? "

" Yes, I believe you and him would make a great team together. "

" Alright! " Before Ethan left, Professor Elm gave him a pokedex and 5 pokeballs for him to catch some pokemon. Ethan names the little shinx " Tyler ". Meanwhile, little he knew that he would have a rival who is a tall, slender young man with crimson red hair, pale skin, dark eyes, a high-collared navy coat with red trim, dark violet pants, a black belt around his waist, and navy shoes with red trim that match the colors of his coat. He decides to take the last pokemon in it's little ball, but he does that by distracting Professor Elm with a wild pidgey going crazy in his lab. Ethan walks through the route all the way to Cherrygrove City, but then he is interrupted by a sudden breeze. He turns around to see someone with a dark look on his face.

" I challenge you to a battle ' Ethan. ' " Said the odd person

" Wait?! How do you know my name? "

" I was Spying on you. "

" Alright. If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you get! " The odd man throws the pokeball in his hand revealing a totodile. He realizes that it's weak to electric types and instead forfeits the match. Ethan with a confused look questions the odd man.

" Ok mister who are you? "

" The names ' Silver '. "

" Well this does not mean you forfeit a match even if your pokemon has a type disadvantage. "

" Whatever man. Take this stupid totodile. "

" I don't think you would deserve to have one since you do not seem to treat pokemon very nicely. "

" Well, just so you know, I rather have someone more stronger than your awful companion. "

" Truth is I don't care if he is not that strong. All that matters is that I show him true affection no matter what cost. "

" Go on, laugh all you want. I could care less. "

" Oh yeah, may'be next time I will be stronger than what you think you could be. "

" Take this stupid totodile. I got other plans for myself. " Silver hands over the pokeball containing totodile and leaves without a word. Ethan decides to head back to Professor Elm and return the stolen pokemon. Once he got back, Elm is tired from chasing that pidgey and it still hasn't left. Ethan goes over to the table where the pokeball was and puts it back where it was. Professor Elm gets up exhausted from trying to shoo away the pokemon he went after.

" Man that pidgey was very hard work. "

" Well at least I took back the totodile that was stolen. "

" Thank goodness you came, he has been going crazy for long, knocking down some equipment, even messing up my research papers. "

" Well, he won't be messing around long enough. " Ethan grabs a pokeball from his pocket and throws it at the pidgey. Once the pokeball hit the ground, it moves a little and then it clicks. He picks it up and puts it in his other pocket so he doesn't get confused on which one contains a pokemon.

" Okay Professor, the pidgey is caught. "

" Thank you Ethan, I never thought you would stop this riot from going too far. "

" What can I say? It was my first time catching a pokemon without a fail.

" Before you go, take this. " Professor Elm hands over a strange stone to Ethan.

" What is this odd thing? "

" Someone else told me that it contains a power like no other. He said that whenever the trainer has a great bond with his pokemon, they can use the stones true potential. But remember it can cause a bit of strain, so be careful not to use it too much. "

" Alright. Well I should get going. There lies a journey ahead of me. "


	2. Bellsprout Tower training

p style="text-align: left;"Ethan walks looking around for some pokemon until a trainer catches his / "Hey you! "br /"Who me? "br / "How about a battle between us. "br /"Ok. I'll battle with my rattata. " Ethan walks closer and they engage in battle. The opposing trainer lets out his rattata and Tyler gets in front of Ethan ready for battle. It starts off with rattata using tail whip lowering Tylers defense slightly. Next Tyler finishes Rattata with a thunder / " Apparently you don't seem like a very strong opponent. "br /"Man I wish I train him more. "br / "Don't worry. Soon you will have a stronger pokemon once you train it in battles. "br /"May'be next time we can battle. "br / "Alright I'll register you to the pokegear." They exchange numbers and then Ethan heads over to the pokemon center to have his shinx ready for more battles. Before he was about to go to Violet City gym a strange tower catches his eye. Looking at it in confusion he walks over to investigate. Once he walks in, he is greeted by a / "Welcome to Bellsprout Tower. Here we are at peace with our bellsprout."br /"Well I never heard about this place."br / "You must battle your way through until you can reach our master."br /"Alright I'll have a little fun training."br / "But remember, pokemon are not tools of war." Ethan begins going through Bellsprout tower until he gets to the top. He encounters Silver yet again dealing a hard blow to a bellsprout with his / "Well played young man. However brute force is no way to make your pokemon stronger."br /"Forget it old man. I just want more power than anything else."br / "I'm afraid you and your pokemon could be at risk of losing because of your attitude."br /"Who needs love anyway. All that matters is that I have tough pokemon before I move on." Silver returns his pokemon to his pokeball and then uses an escape rope to magically disappear. Ethan wondering what happened comes over to the elder and questions / "How come you let him beat you?"br /"I saw great pride in him and was shocked to see his passion for winning every time."br / "I guess he will never quit until he gets what he desires."br /"Well lets not delay. You must battle me in order to receive flash."br / "But your bellsprout is fainted from battle."br /"Nonsense. I carry plenty of revives to get him back up." The elder throws a revive on to his fainted bellsprout and then it gets back up very / "Wow!"br /"It's always a good idea to carry some things to keep your pokemon up and running without having to lose so easily."br / "Well I would like to battle you now."br /"Very well, but remember I wont go easy like last time." The battle begins with the elder sending out a bellsprout. Ethan sends out Pidgey. Bellsprout uses vine whip, but misses. Pidgey attacks with a gust of wind and bellsprout is weakened. 4 gusts later the elder sends out Hoothoot. Tyler jumps in for the battle, and Ethan returns Pidgey. Tyler uses thunder fang on Hoothoot and then it / "What a surprise. I never thought you would win this easy."br /"Me and my shinx's bond is very strong with eachother and we make a great team."br / "Take this TM. It contains flash. It's best when used in dark caves." Once Ethan left Sprout Tower he heads over to Violet City gym./p 


End file.
